Talk:Salma
Dialogue Shall we mention the dialogue between her and the Shining Blade Scout? If yes, here it is. It provides some information about Etham the Artisan (just added). But I don't think it'll be persistent. Kaede 16:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Story I wonder how much more Salma will tie in with later chapters and quests in Guild Wars. It would be very fun to see the Krytian Revolution ^^ ~ Sagius Truthbarron :You're foresighted. Seems Salma, and co., will start one. :) 13:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Surname Does anyone know if Salma has a surname, i.e. the name of the Krytan royal family? Thanks in advance Konrad 11:18, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Storyline Maybe its just me, but I feel they could have done SO much with Salma's royalty, perhaps even enough to make another campaign/expansion. Just the storyline possibilities with Salma taking the throne in Kryta and opposing the White Mantle and all the stuff that could be done with that make my mind reel. Anyone else agree? --Shadowcrest 01:29, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :She will be the new queen of Kryta, the land where Ascalonians, Elonians and Canthans flee to, to live among the Krytan. I know this from "The Movement of the World", an article interluding Guild Wars 2. Find it here: Blaze 17:12, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah she gets a major promotion. Lucky --Blue.rellik 18:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Latest word on the street is she shacks up with ole Lt. Thackers one night.... Gwen is none too impressed She's dumber than Koss Hey, why don't you run in there and let R.O.X. step on you. Important Seems like she's very important for guild wars 2... I added it myself if it is ok -- Jorre22225 06:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) New Dialogue in the Lion's Gate This dialogue occurs in the Lion's Gate after a dialogue between Gwen, Thackeray, Evennia and Langmar on the Ice Cliff Chasms (that dialogue doesn't appear until you've finished Thackeray's picnic and returned to the HoM for the final dialogue there). Captain Langmar: Captain Langmar and Lieutentant Thackeray, at your service. Princess Salma: Welcome to Kryta, dear friends. We are overjoyed with the Evon Vanguard's assistance. Was it just the two of you then? Lieutentant Thackeray: My unit awaits outside, eager to find the action. Councilor Vaylor: Ascalon sends a single unit and calls that aid? Where is Evennia? Obviously she failed to clarify Kryta's needs, your Highness. Captain Langmar: Ascalon has sent no one, yet. As I told Evennia, it is not the Ebon Vanguard's place to formalize such an alliance. She now travels to Ascalon to seek audience with King Adelbern. He decides where to send Ascalon's troops. Princess Salma: And yet here you are, Captain. Aren't you and your men Ascalon's troops? Captain Langmar: Correct, Highness! We are on leave. Captain Langmar: In conflicts such as these, speed is paramount. We are here as consultants to give Ascalon enough time to carefully consider her involvement. Captain Langmar: I have faith that Evennia's strong persuasive skills and the promise of support in our war against the charr will sway King Adelbern's mind in Kryta's favor. Captain Langmar: Until Ascalon joins you in full force, you have our knowledge at your disposal. Princess Salma: I see. Then we accept your council for now, but hope King Adelbern doesn't take too long to commit to alliance. Kryta will need more than this to win the war against her oppressors. Captain Langmar: I share the sentiment, Highness. I'd hate to place my faith in error. Just being here is a risk. Princess Salma: I understand completely, Captain. Kryta thanks you for any assistance you might give her. HeadKays 15:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC)